Crossfire
The fanfic Crossfire revolves around heroine, Connie Remswood, ie: Sparrow, and the infamous Hero of Skill, Reaver. The baseline is that Connie is a newly retired from the world of adventuring and fighting, but is drawn into one final quest by her old rival and hated neighbor, Reaver. Reaver wastes no time in beginning his sadistic game in which he delights in making Connie's life difficult and miserable. When the heronie fights back, the result is that she is kidnapped by the pirate, and forced to live in his seaside manor as payback for a debt. Although she is a hero, and has the power and freedom to leave at will, a death threat on her canine companion, the lovable and ever-gleeful Lance, keeps her at bay. After living in close quarters with Reaver, Connie begins to grow curious about his past, and starts uncovering clues that evenually lead her to his true identity. Table of Contents *Crossfire, Chapter 1 *Crossfire, Chapter 2 *Crossfire, Chapter 3 *Crossfire, Chapter 4 *Crossfire, Chapter 5 *Crossfire, Chapter 6 *Crossfire, Chapter 7 *Crossfire, Chapter 8 *Crossfire, Chapter 9 *Crossfire, Chapter 10 *Crossfire, Chapter 11 *Crossfire, Chapter 12 *Crossfire, Chapter 13 *Crossfire, Chapter 14 *Crossfire, Chapter 15 *Crossfire, Chapter 16 *Crossfire, Chapter 17 *Crossfire, Chapter 18 *Crossfire, Chapter 19 *Crossfire, Chapter 20 *Crossfire, Chapter 21 *Crossfire, Chapter 22 *Crossfire, Chapter 23 *Crossfire, Chapter 24 *Crossfire, Chapter 25 *Crossfire, Chapter 26 *Crossfire, Chapter 27 *Crossfire, Chapter 28 *Crossfire, Chapter 29 *Crossfire, Chapter 30 Story Connie Remswood, one of Albion's greatest heros, has just finished her last quest, and is ready to hang up her sword, when an unlikely face from her past comes to call. A fellow hero named Reaver, whom she has had many negitive run-ins with, returns once again to cause trouble. But when things take a turn for the worst and Connie and her loyal wolf-dog, Lance are forced out of their home by a fire, Connie is forced to spend more time thinking about Reaver, and her anger turns to something she can't quite explain. As her feelings for Reaver deepen, a mysterious stranger comes to call, and Connie stumbles upon the truth, in an unexpected twist that completly changes the way she has always seen the dashing young pirate. But some things are better left in the dark, and sometimes, pulling them out can be deadly. can use the following sections to list specifics about your series, add your own, or delete any you won't use Characters A list of the main characters in the fanfic, Crossfire: Connie Remswood: A sparrow by a differant name, is the main heroine in the story. She is sweet, good, and feisty. Her hair is auburn red, and she had icy blue eyes. She wears a dark green dress and black leather ankle high boots. She carries a master clockwork pistol in a garter belt around her thigh, and is an excellant shot. Although living currently in Bloodstone, Connie origanally grew up in the Bower Lake area, where she was adopted by Theresa after the murder of her older sister, Rose. Connie is constantly followed around by her loyal companion, Lance. Reaver: The infamous Hero of Skill, this murderous scoundrel is constantly looking for a good time, more specifically, a good time with Connie. But after being rejected on numerous occasions, Reaver decides that it is far more fun to taunt the young heroine than sleep with her. He is concieted and clever, and as Connie finds out later in the story, made up of layers. In this interpritation, Reaver is portrayed as a charming rogue with a dark past. He is later reveiled to be a tourtured soul who has changed his persona to deal with the things he has done. Lance: Lance is Connie's best friend and pet. He is half wolf, half husky, and is reffered to as a "wolfdog" most of the time. He has pure white fur and dark blue eyes. He is fond of pies and jerkey, as well as being rubbed on the belly. Unlike a wolf, Lance is completly dependant upon Connie, and follows her around everywhere, although he seems to have a mischievous streak. He wears a black collar and loves to sleep in warm places. Clammy Claude: This beggerlike con-man is often seen drinking inside the Bloodstone tavern, where he also sells forgeries as part of one of Reaver's many undercover scemes. Clammy Claude, or just Claude, is an older man, and ex-pirate. In his youth, he sailed with Reaver, but as he aged and Reaver did not, he uncovered the secret of Reaver's eternal life. A laid back older man, Claude is often the comedy relief in the story. Xaiver: An evil warlock bent on revenge and power. He has complete dominion over Wraithmarsh and the Shadow Court, which he uses to preserve his power and wreak vengeance. He grew up in Oakvale alongside Reaver, and is also a hero. He wears a black hood most of the time to cociel his disturbing facial features, mainly his blood-red eyes. He is a master of black arts, and fire is his specialty. Cammilia: When he lived in Oakvale, Cammilia was Reaver's (at the time known as Victor) wife. The two where childhood sweethearts. Cammilia was slaughtered in the distruction of Oakvale after Reaver summoned the Shadow Court. While long dead, she does make two appearances in the story, one as a ghost in Wraithmarsh, and another as an illusion conjured up by Xavier. She is also mentioned several times during Reaver's past story and dreams. In life, Cammilia had wavey blonde hair and blue eyes very similar to Connie's. Troublesome: A small black wolf that is rescued by Reaver and Connie in Bower Lake. She becomes Reaver's pet after the rescue, by refusing to leave his side. Reaver later warms up to her and even bonds to her. Troublesome has green eyes and a moon-shaped scar on her forehead, although it is unknown where she initally recived it. She later becomes playmates with Lance, and eventually has a litter with him.Pixichi (talk) 22:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Organisations Terminologies